


My best friend's brother/My sister's best friend

by wishfulwriter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Max looks at his sister's friend a little too long.





	1. Chapter 1

_Your pov_

Victoria and I are sitting in her room talking while we should be studying when all of a sudden her door open.  
“Hey sis.” A grinning face comes into the room.  
“Max!” Victoria exclaims as she greets him with a hug while I awkwardly sit in the background. “Y/n this is my brother Max. Max this is y/n she transferred to my school a while ago.” Victoria introduces us.  
“Hi.” I give a slight wave.  
“Hey.” He nods and his eyes linger on me a little longer than necessary before he turns back to Victoria. “Just wanted to let you know I was home, so I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing now.” He says before he heads out the door.

Since that day Max and I have developed a strong dislike for each other; I’m not sure what I did wrong and at first I tried to be nice to him even when he was mean to me, but it didn’t change anything. So now I just try to ignore him as much as possible and only say the bare minimum to him, unless I have an opportunity to annoy him. I’m eating at Victoria’s house, because I thought Max would be have gone to Germany for the race already, but it turned out he’s still here. They’re talking about the formula 1 and I am in no way involved in the conversation. Victoria has tried to get me to join, but Max keep effectively blocking me out.  
“I’m personally more of a Kvyat fan.” I casually say when they start talking about who might be in and out of F1 next season.  
“Really?” Max acknowledges me for the first time.  
“Yeah, he’s got to have a strong character to make it through a season like this.” I comment as I take a sip from my drink.  
“You think he deserved to stay at Red Bull?” Max asks as he straightens up in his chair. Victoria watches the two of us in amusement; a small smile playing on her lips.  
“That’s not what I’m saying.” I point a finger at him. “I’m saying that he has shown a lot of character and drive and he deserves to come back next season.” I explain.  
“Is he your favorite driver then?” Max suddenly seems very interested and I see the smile on Victoria’s face is getting bigger.  
“I think it’s a tie between him and Sainz.” I shrug the question off, but it really seems to bother Max. “I should start packing.” He mumbles before he stands up and leaves the room. “What are you smiling at?” I ask Victoria when I’m sure Max can’t hear us anymore.  
“You and my brother.” She giggles.  
“What about us?” I furrow my eyebrows.  
“He so likes you.” She exclaims.  
“What?” My shoulders drop; she can’t be serious right? “He does not.”  
But she just nods. “Oh he does, he got so jealous when you said you’re a Kvyat fan and his face when you mentioned Carlos was priceless.”  
“But that doesn’t make sense; why would he be so horrible to me when he likes me?” I wonder.  
“I don’t know y/n, he’s a boy they’re behavior doesn’t make sense.” She shrugs it off, but I can’t help but think about it. He can’t like me; he doesn’t like me; he would’ve been nicer to me if he liked me. Why am I even so bothered by this? It doesn’t matter if he likes me or not, right? Unless maybe I want him to like me? Do I want that? Do I like him? No, no of course I don’t. He’s my friend’s older brother that’s bound to be a disaster, right?

_Max’ pov_

When I hear Victoria and y/n say goodbye to each other downstairs I can finally relax a little. I let out a breath that I didn’t even realize I was holding when the front door closes. I fall onto my bed and groan as I run my hands over my face.  
“You like her don’t you?” Victoria’s voice makes me pull my hands away from my face and sit up.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I try to play it off, but the look on her face tells me enough and I groan again as I let myself fall back onto the bed.  
“I don’t blame you; she pretty amazing. I would definitely date her.” She says as she sits down at the edge of my bed.  
“Not helping.” I glare at her.  
“I’m not here to help, I’m here to mock.” She grins. “Besides you don’t need my help, just start treating her like someone you’re into. Why have you been acting so rude to her anyway?”  
“Because she’s you friend.” I mutter. I have been rude to her, haven’t I? Shit; what if I’ve ruined it?  
“So?” Victoria furrows her eyebrows.  
“So, I’m not supposed to like her. I shouldn’t be in love with your friend, it’s wrong.” I exclaim as I sit up again.  
“Oh my; you’re actually in love with her?” Victoria’s eyes go big and all I can do is nod. “Then do something about it! You’re ruining your own chances Max.”  
“So you wouldn’t mind me going out with her?” I ask.  
“No of course not.” Victoria gives me a slight shove. “I can’t believe you’ve been horrible to y/n just because you thought I wouldn’t want you two together.”  
“I’ve ruined it haven’t I?” I hopelessly look at Victoria.  
“Not entirely.” She responds. “Y/n is a very forgiving person, so just put a little effort into being nicer to her and everything will be fine.” I nod and we sit in silence for a bit when an idea pops into my mind.  
“Do you think she would like to go come to Hockenheim this weekend?” Victoria gives me a surprised look that soon turns into a smile.   
“She’d love that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Your pov

“C’mon lets go and see Max.” Victoria says as she grabs my arm and drags me behind her. I have no idea why Max invited me here, but I absolutely love it. It’s amazing to get to see everything up close for once instead of just on tv.  
“Hey Max.” Victoria greets him when we get to the Red Bull garage.  
“Hey.” Max smiles. “You made it.” His eyes stay on me.  
“Yeah, thanks for inviting me; this is really cool.” I say as I look around the garage.  
“No problem.” He answers.  
“Well, I’m going to find dad.” Victoria says and before I can protest she’s walking out of the garage. “Have fun you two.” She calls over her shoulder.  
I stare after her for a while wondering why on earth she would leave me alone with Max when she knows we don’t get along. When I turn my head back around Max is still looking at me and I raise my eyebrows in question which causes him to blush slightly and let out a cough.  
“So, would you like a tour?” He asks as he scratches the back of his neck.  
“Yes, that would be great.” I nod.  
He shows me around the garage, explains some things to me and introduces me to a couple of people. I find myself actually enjoying his company and he even makes me laugh a couple of times. It’s nice, but strange; just a few days ago it seemed like he couldn’t stand me and now he’s being so nice.  
“This is Daniel.” He says as he gestures towards his teammate.  
“Hey, nice to meet you.” I smile. “I’m a big fan.”  
“Thanks, that means a lot.” Daniel smiles back as he shakes my hand. Max’ name gets called and he sighs before he excuses himself.  
“I’ll be right back okay?” He says as he looks at me.  
“Yeah go, I’ll be fine.” I assure him; he seems genuinely worried about leaving me here on my own.  
“I’ll take care of her Maxy, don’t worry.” Daniel grins as he slings an arm around my shoulder. Max looks like he’s about to make a snarky remark, but his name gets called again so he swallows his comment and makes his way to whoever needs him to do something right now. “He’s trying to impress you, you know?” Daniel says when Max can’t hear us anymore.  
“What?” I ask as I furrow my eyebrows.  
“Showing you around, explaining things to you, cleaning up his usual mess before you arrived; he likes you and he’s trying to impress you.”  
“I find that hard to believe.” I scoff. He doesn’t like me and he definitely isn’t trying to impress me; he can’t be, right?  
“I don’t.” Daniel says. “I would definitely try to impress you.” He grins and I can’t help but laugh. Just then Max walks back.  
“What’s going on?” He asks; his face looks anything but friendly.  
“Just making your girl here laugh.” Daniel teases.  
Max suddenly blushes. “She’s not my girl.” He mumbles, leaving me incredibly confused.  
“Yeah, that’s what she told me.” Daniel says. “I’ll leave you two alone to figure that out.” He adds as he pats Max on the back before he walks away.  
“Max?” I furrow my eyebrows and he nods in response but refuses to look up at me. “What was that about?”  
He lets out a deep breath and clears his throat before he starts talking; his eyes still focused on his shoes. “I invited you here to apologize for being so horrible to you.” He starts. “And because- well- I- uhm- I like you.” He stutters.  
I stand there in shock for a while and Max still refuses to look at me. “You like me?” I ask and he nods. “Then why were you so horrible to me?” I just don’t understand.  
“Because you’re Victoria’s friend and I didn’t think it would be okay to ever date you.” He says and he finally manages to tear his eyes away from his shoes and look at. “But she said she was fine with it and told me to step up my game to make up for being so rude. Is there any chance that you may like me as well?” He nervously asks.  
I look at him for a while before I decide that I’ve probably tortured him enough, for now. “There might be a very small chance that I do.” I whisper and I see a smile tug at the corners of his lips. “But I’d like to get to know this not-rude version of you a little more first.”  
“Of course.” He grins.


End file.
